un reencuentro casual
by yumiandyuni
Summary: heero pertenece a una familia de vampiros, pero acausa de sser un vampiro pierde al amor de su vida pero podra encontrar el amor de nuevo en uno hipnotizantes ojos violetas


VAMPIROS

LOS PERSONAJES DE GUNDAM WING NO ME PERTENECEN

las carrozas ivan x el estrecho camino q conducia hacia el poblado de OZ solo la noche y la luna

eran los unicos testigos de lo transportaban en esa noche...al entrar al poblado se escucho

el aullar de los lobos y el aleteo y graznidos de algunos cuervos(nota no se si lo han notado pero se

escucha muy feo sobre todo el sonido q hacen los cuervos)

en una de las casa un joven de cabellos largos cafes y ojos violetas sale corriendo hacia el cuarto

de su hermano mayor

duo/toc,toc)hermano puedo pasar?

voz/adelante

duo/sabes en mi ventana se paro un pajaro y comenzo a hacer ruidos muy feos y me dio mucho

miedo,y me preguntaba yo si podia dormir contigo?

voz/claro ven aca(levanta las sabanas para q se acuesto junto con el)vamos ahora duerme q yo te

cuidare

la carroza se detiene frente una gran mansion q mas bien parece un castillo de la boca de los

tripulantes sale lo q parece un humo ya q el frio era muy fuerte

del primer carruaje bajan lo q parece ser 2 adultos un hombre y una mujer la mujer era de una

apariencia muy hermosa sus cabellos eran rubios, sus ojos eran de un azul turquesa y sus

labios eran de un color natural rojo carmezi su cuerpo llevaba un vestido ajustado con un corset

q dejaba ver muy bien su cintura este era de un color beige en cambio el hombre tenia el cabello

negro y sus ojos eran negros al q la hermosa noche era de una estatura de 1:90 y poseia una

hermosa figura

del otro carruaje bajan lo q parece ser 4 jovenes entre los 23 y 17 años de edad el mayor tenia el

cabello rubio platinado muy parecido al de su madre sus ojos eran de un azul ice q ivan de acuerdo

con sus hermosas facciones q este poseia, media casi lo mismo q su padre bueno media 1:80

despues se baja un joven de cabellos negros largos hasta la cintura q lollevaba atado a una trenza

era un poco mas bajo q el rubio media 1:71 sus ojos eran de un color dorado ...junto a el estaba

una criatura q cualquiera confundiria con un angel su hermoso cabello rubio y sus hermosos ojos

aquamarina junto con ese cuerpo precioso q posei y esa piel tan blanca simplemente lo hacian ver

hermoso...la ultima en bajar fue una chica de cabellos negros largos bastante largos ya q

estos sobrepasaban las caderas de esta sus ojos eran de un violeta intenso y en ellos se podia ver

la muerte

zech/ solo espero q aqui no nos vallan a tratar de matar padre

lestak/ yo tambien lo espero ahora entremos q esta apunto de amanecer y debemos dormir un

poco antes de ir a conocer a la gente de este poblado

aliyha/su padre tiene razon entremos

los miembros de la familia entran a su mansion ya q mañana seria un hermoso dia para conocer

a sus pobladores

el chico de ojos violetas sentia q alguien lo sacudia fuertemente cosa q lo obligo a despertar de su

hermoso sueño

duo/ahhh porque me levantas tan temprano q no ves q estaba soñando con mi amado principe q

malo eres trowa

trowa/vamos ya es hora de bajar a desayunar ademas de q quedamos de vernos con wufei para

salir a pasear x el bosque

duo/ ya voy en seguida bajo x cierto y nuestros padres en donde estan

trowa/ellos salieron muy temprano ya q parece q an llegado al pueblo uan familia nueva y parece

q se cambiaron ala vieja mansion q esta cerca del lago

duo/qqqqq estas hablando en serio tu sabes q esa casa esta poseida x espiritus malvados(jijiijijij)

el sonido del galopar del caballo se escuchaba q iva acercandose al pueblo solo se alcanzaba a ver

la figura de una persona q venia cubierto con lo q parecia una capa con todo y capucha q eran de

un color negro paso x en medio del pueblo y casi arrolla a un joven de ojos violetas no lo hizo

solo porque su caballo negro se detuvo

duo/tal y como lo pense hoy no debi levantarme de la cama lo ves trowa

trowa habia corrido a ver junto con otras personas q a duo no le habia pasado nada

trowa/creo q deberia de fijarce x donde va a pasar su caballo no lo cree señor(trato de acercarce

al sujeto pero un escalofrio recorrio su espalda )

duo se levanta y se sacude el polvo de sus ropas y se acerca al sujeto

duo/lo siento fue mi culpa lo q pasa es q no me fije(pero al tratar de ver su rostro lo unico q ve

son unos hermosos ojos cobalto q lo veian con odio)

el caballo reanudo su marcha hacia la casa q estaba junto al bosque ...mientras dejaba aun duo

confundido y perdido en sus pensamientos x esos hermosos ojos azules

mientras en la mansion marquize los señores barton conversaban amenamente con los señores de

la casa

mariany barton/asi q acaban de llegar en la noche sera muy interesante conocer a toda su familia

x eso los invitamos a una pequeña fiesta q se celebrara en la casa del conde kusrenada espero q

asistan con toda su familia eso nos daria mucho gusto verdad querido

joshep bartonh/ asi x cierto los veremos esta noche en mi casa para cenar y presentarles a

algunos de los vecinos

lestak/sera todo un placer x favor permitame acompañarlos a la puerta

al salir de la mansion se percataron q un caballo se dirigia hasta ellos el corcel se detiene justo al

entrar ala residencia el jinete se baja pero al hacerlo casi cae al piso se notaba q este estaba en

muy pesimas condiciones

aliyha/heero?( grito la dama y se acerco al joven y pudo tomarlo entre sus brazos antes q este

callera al piso)heero estas bien q te pasa hablame

heero/yo...(el chico se desvanece en los brazos de aliyha)

joshep/se encuentra bien creo q deberia de llamar al medico ahora regreso(el hombre corre y sin

q nadie pueda detenerlo)

mariany/el doctor es el mejor q hay en los diferentes poblados estoy segura de q lo podra curar

aliyha/si eso espero

el conde toma a heero en sus brazos y lo sube a una habitacion y lo recuesta en la cama al tratar

de desvestirlo heero lo toma de las manos y lo acerca a su rostro

heero/necesito(pero no puede continuar ya q el doctor entra acompañado del señor barton y las

damas q habia permanecido afuera) y este quien es(el chico se incorpora como puede y ve al

doctor con su fria mirada)no se me acerque

lestak/heero calmate(lo vuelve a recostar en la cama) estaras bien

algunos minutos despues 2 jovenes de cabellera negra entran ala habitacion sin pedir permiso se

acercan al doctor y el otro al señor barton

shinya/sera mejor q no lo toquen(decia la chica mientras vei alos ojos del medico q al poco tiempo

cai al piso desmayado)

mientras el otro chico sostenia al joshep con una mano y con otra le tocaba su frente cosa q hizo

q este tambien se desmayara...abajo en la sala la madre de duo conversaba con aliyha y

pudo ver como 2 jovenes rubios bajaban las escaleras

mariany/pero q jovenes tan apuestos acaso son sus familiares aliyha

aliyha/de hecho son mis hijos(ambos jovenes se acercan a las presentes hacen una reverencia y

se presentan)

zech/es un placer conocer a una hermosa dama mi nombre es zech marquise y soy el primogenito

de esta familia tengo 23 años(besa la mano de la dama)

quatre/mi nombres es quatre marquise y es un placer(se acerca y tambien le besa la mano)

mariany/ummm creoq ya se tardaron a demas de q no se escucha ningun ruido(trata de subir las

escaleras pero quatre se interpone9

quatre/disculpe me gustaria saber si usted me daria el honor de llevarme a conocer el pueblo

mientras su esposo y el doctor atienden a heero(le da una de sus encantadoras sonrisas)

mariany/ umm como puede negarme x favor señora aliyha avisele a mi esposo q me fui antes q el

aliyha/sera un placer cuidence adios

mientras en la habitacion el doctor y joshep permanecian inconcientes mientras shinya y vladimir preparaban algunas pociones mientras lestak terminaba de desvestir a heero

shinya/ en q demonios pensabas heero te lo adverti la formula no duraria para siempre ademas de

q deberias de haber venido con nosotros

vladimir/si nos hubieras hecho caso esto no te habria pasado

lestak /ya basta heero sabia las consecuencias y aun asi siguio su camino sin importarle lo que

pensaramos (se acerca heero)pero verdad q no lo volveras a hacer porque si lo haces nostros

no te volveremos a ayudar

shinya se hace un pequeño corte en la muñeca y vacia su sangre en una copa despues se la pasa

a su hermano y este le agrega otra posion q ya habia preparado dandosela de beber a heero

mientras tanto el doctor y joshep despiertan pero claro su memoria fua alterada para q solo se

acordaran de lo q ellos les convenia

wufei/valla hasta q llegan porque tardaron tanto

duo/lo sentimos es tuvimos un pequeños contratiempo con un sujeto muy extraño

trowa/pero ya estamos aqui asi q mejor vallamos a pasear

los chicos siguieron bajando x el bosque sin darse cuenta q desde la cima de los arboles alguien los

vigilaba

en la mansion de los blood shinya abria las ventanas para q el sol pudiera entrar

vladimir/te das cuenta q este lugar es hermoso tiene todo con lo q siempre soñamos un hermoso

bosque con un lago y ala gente parece no molestarle nuestra presencia

shinya/ami me da igual para mi solo son simples mortales tontos

vladimir se pone de pie y se acerca ala ventana pero de repente salta de esta

shinya/y te quejas de los demas y eres de sentimental q ellos q tonto eres hermano

los chicos disfrutaban de la belleza del bosque cuando escucharon unos ruidos q los sacaron de su

concentracion

duo/escucharon eso(se pone de pie y empieza a rastrear con su oido de donde viene el sonido)

trowa/duo ten...(de la cima de un arbol cae una figura q alcanza a medir casi los 2 metros y medio

y se acerca a duo tomandolo x el cuello y lo alza x encima del suelo) duoooooooooooooooo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

sueltalo te lo ordeno (tanto el como wufei toman unos troncos del suelo y se acercan a tratar de

golpear ala cosa esa pero otros 3 salen de la nada y los rodean el otro q mantenia agarrado a duo

lo suelta y lo avienta con los otros 2 )

duo/cof...cof que son estas cosas de donde salieron

wufei/ si yo lo supiera creeme duo te lo hubiera dicho(los sujetos se acercan peligrosamente a los

chicos pero)alejence de aqui

unas flechas se incrusta en el pecho de uno de ellos y cae al piso los demas vcoltean para ver a

a sus agresores y ven la figura de 2 jovenes q tiene unos arcos los licantropos se lanzan contra

los jovenes pero estos los esquivan...vladimir salta y cae justo adelante de wufei y dispara otras

flechas contra otro de los licantropos y este cae al piso alos pies de vladimir

vladimir/te encuentras bien(mira a wufei a los ojos) me estas escuchando

el otro joven peleea diestramente con los otros 2 licantropos de entre sus ropas saca una gran

y hermosa espada y de un movimiento decapita a los 2 su ropa esta manchada de la sangre de esos

monstruos

vladmir/shinya te encuentras bien(voltea hacia los chicos y les sonrie)y ustedes como se sienten?

se acerca a duo y puede ver como este sangra de su cuello y es una gran herida la q el lobo le ha

hecho) x mi madre esto si q es grave shinya ven aca

shinya/y ahora porque tanto escandolo estoy segura(pero al acercarce un olor a sangre se hace

presente)valla eso si q es grave necesitamos llevarlo ala casa antes de q se le infecte

trowa/esperen quienes son ustedes y adonde llevan ami hermanito(wufei lo detiene x el hombro)

wufei/tranquilo trowa algo me dice q podemos confiar en ellos bueno x lo menos en el chico(al

decir eso un leve rubor sube a sus mejillas)

shinya/lanza un chiflido y aparecen 2 caballos negros) en uno se sube ella y el malherido duo

y en el otro se suben los otros pobre caballo andando golpea al caballo y este comienza a correr

al llegar ala residencia la madre de duo aun segia ahi conversando con aliyha y lestak al ver llegar

alos jovenes y pueden ver como unos vienen manchados de sangre

aliyha/ q les paso shinya vladimir hijos estan bien quienes son estos jovenes y xd q le paso a este

niño

mariany/duo (su voz se quebra) trowa hijo q paso?

trowa/madre yo lo siento(se baja del caballo)no pude defender a duo(el chico corre alos brazos de

su madre y comienza a sollozar)perdoname madre x mi culpa duo se esta muriendo

shinya/eso no pasara a menos q no lo atendamos en este instante

wufei q aun permanecia sujeto ala cintura de vladimir se baja del caballo y se acerca trowa

wufei/tranquilo trowa duo esta muy bien estas personas lo ayudaran verdad q si lo haras(voltea a

ver alos ojos a vladimir

vladimir /asi es lo haremos sera mejor q lo metamos a mi habitacion ahi haremos las curaciones

heero q habia estado atento ala situacion se percata de la presencia de eso joven de mirada violeta

q tanto lo hipnotizo...el cuerpo casi sin vida de duo es llevado adentro del cuarto de vladimir

mientras quatre se acerca a trowa y le pasa la mano x la espalda y le comienza a acariciar sus

cabellos

quatre/descuida tu hermano esta en buenas manos ya veras q todo estara bien

trowa/ acaso eres un angel?(acerca su mano al rostro de quatre y lo acaricia)gracias

lestak/y tu quien eres algo me dice q no eres hermano de estos jovenes?(se acerca a wufei) umm

wufei/disculpe mi falta de educacion mi nombre es wufei chang y soy el hijastro del alcalde de

este poblado del conde kusrenada nota no se trata de mi amado traize vivo junto ami madre y mi

hermanastro

lestak/asi q tenemos como quien dice a un principe con nosotros sera mejor q entremos

shinya/piensas quedarte ahi de zorra o nos ayudaras heero?

heero/hmmm...crei q odiabas a los humanos porque estas ayudando a este chico he mi estimada

shinya?

vladimir /pueden pelearce otro dia este chico esta perdiendo demasiada sangre ademas de q aun esta

inconciente y no quiere despertar

heero/se acerca al cuerpo casi desnudo de duo y pone su mano en la frente de este haciendo q

la respiracion de duo se normalice ) alli esta ya esta mas calmado(porque senti esa especie de

calambres en mi cuerpo xd ese chico si q es hermoso)

shinya/heero podrias quitar tu cara de pervertido y ayudarme

heero/hmm

vladimir /muy bien la herida ha dejado de sangrar ahora hay q lavarla(heero le pasa una bandeja con lo q

parece ser agua pero en realidad es alchol) heero sujetalo bien q es posible q trate de moverce

ahhhhhhh se escucha un lastimero grito desde la habitacion de vladimir cosa q alerta a todos

aliyha/wufei esta anocheciendo no crees q deberias de ior a avisar atu casa ya q tus padres deben

estar preocupados

el padre de duo llega en ese instante junto con el alcalde y la esposa de este

alcalde/wufei hijo q te paso estas bien quien los ataco

wufei /padre q haces aqui?quien les aviso?

zech/fui yo espero q no les aiga molestado

uan figura baja del segundo piso y se acerca a los presentes

continuara

gracias alas chicas q apoyan mis otros fics


End file.
